


What do you say? Don't You Want Me?

by Linna_Ai



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, M/M, Some Humor, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linna_Ai/pseuds/Linna_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Até os cantores mais famosos tem problemas de relacionamento, especialmente quando eles têm namorados tão difíceis de lidar quanto Camus e Máscara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do you say? Don't You Want Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Músicas: Don't You Want Me -The Human League; Celine Dion - Taking Chances.  
> N.a: Como essa fic é A.U e se passa no que seria nosso mundo é meio complicado ter alguém chamado Máscara da Morte, então, eu dei um nome a ele, para ficar mais divertido, vocês terão de ler para descobrir qual é. ksks

-Qual o grande problema nisso? Não é você quem sempre diz que não se importa com o que pessoas menos favorecidas intelectualmente pensam?

-Verdade. Mas você se importa, do contrário, não estaríamos tendo essa estúpida discussão...

-Não é estupida e eu não me importo! Se assim fosse eu não teria durado um dia no meu trabalho! Eu sei quão cruel a imprensa pode ser e por isso mesmo que eu quero contar para eles ao invés de virar manchete do pior jeito!

-Eu entendo isso, Milo. Mas não podemos continuar do jeito que está? Estamos sendo discretos e, até agora, não tivemos nenhum problema.

-Mas até quando vamos ter que ficar escondidos e limitados a essas quatro paredes? No começo era agradável, mas está me enlouquecendo! Eu quero poder ser convidado para alguma daquelas festas ridículas e caras e ter meu namorado comigo! Ou não é isso que você é, Camus?

-Não havíamos nomeado antes, mas creio que sim, que eu me enquadro nessa categoria, sim. Entretanto, para mim, isso não implica em estar automaticamente obrigado a seguir sua agenda social, você ainda precisaria pedir e verificar minha disponibilidade antes. –Camus cruzou as pernas, descansando as mãos entrelaçadas sobre o joelho depois de arrumar os óculos de leitura que ainda usava, afinal, não fazia muito tempo desde que Milo o interrompera no meio de um interessante artigo cientifico apenas por entrar na sala no seu jeito tempestuoso.

E agora estavam discutindo, previsível, considerando o humor do outro nessas últimas 24 horas.

-Oh, é claro, por que o Doutor-Sabe-Tudo não pode gastar seu precioso tempo em coisas comuns como um Grammy*, em que o namorado está entre os possíveis ganhadores! Não! ele tem coisas mais inteligentes e com maior relevância científica para fazer!

-Não seja infantil, Milo. Eu pensei que tivéssemos concordado que nossos trabalhos não iriam atrapalhar nosso relacionamento e que ambos tinham sua importância respeitada pelo outro.

-Então por que você não quer que eu anuncie nosso relacionamento antes que alguém descubra e noticie um bando de mentiras? – ele perguntou tentando esconder a mágoa em sua voz , mantendo uma postura tanto feroz quanto defensiva. –Admita que não é bom para sua reputação como cientista e medico renomado ser visto com alguém do meu tipo, vamos!

-Não é nada disso, Milo! – Camus exaltou-se, como ele podia pensar isso dele? Levantou-se e tentando alcançar o outro, mas foi rapidamente repelido quando outro se afastou, fugindo de seu toque. – Eu só não... é complicado...

-Complicado? Eu acho que não poderia ser mais simples! Se você quer guardar segredos de mim sem me dar nem um bom motivo, é porque não quer nada sério comigo, é isso, Camus? Porque eu já estou muito apaixonado por você para ser só um casinho qualquer entre uma descoberta cientifica e um feito médico de relevância mundial seu.

-Milo, não seja dramático. Eu não me sinto pronto para compartilhar certas coisas da minha vida com você ainda. Quem sabe com mais algum tempo e intimidade...

-O que você quer dizer com isso? Por acaso não confia em mim?

-Não, Milo, isso não tem nada a ver com você, sou eu que... – mas ele duramente cortado em sua sentença.

-Não me venha com essa de “sou eu e não você”, eu não sou estúpido como você pensa, você quer terminar comigo, é isso? Porque se voce não confia em mim, como podemos ficar juntos?

Camus abriu a boca em choque e incredulidade. De onde Milo tirara aquela ideia? Aquelas ideias? Todavia, antes que pudesse expor sua surpresa para o outro, o telefone tocou, Milo rudemente o atendeu, afinal, ele era o único que o usava.

-O que?- disse ríspido, querendo desligar logo. Mas, ao continuar, seu tom se abrandou. – Calma, fala devagar, senão não te entendo... e você não levou...? Okay, e onde você ta agora? Oh. Certo, tem alguma, pelo menos uma letra que você se lembre? Nem aquela que passamos horas treinando ontem? Ótimo. Comece com ela e faça-a o mais longa possível, eu vou para aí. Não eu não... se acalme, respire! Você lembra de uma que não seja sua? Vamos, nem as suas favoritas? Viu? Diga que está nostálgico ou quer fazer alguma homenagem e cante elas, ta? Já chego aí. Tchau, Afrodite, fica frio, ta? Perfeito. – ele desligou e ficou olhando para o ruivo a sua frente por alguns segundos antes de despertar. – Eu vou sair. – e ele começou a juntar coisas que precisaria, como sua jaqueta de coura, as chaves dali e de sua moto, um boné para não ser reconhecido...

-Eu ouvi e você não vai naquela sua moto suicida nessa pressa e nesse estado emocional. Eu te levo.

-Ela não é suicida só porque passa de 80km por hora, diferente de você! E eu estou em perfeito estado! – protestou, apesar de manter-se parado, vendo o outro pegar as chaves de sua cara BMW azul-marinho.

-Eu não vou nem me dar ao trabalho de ter essa discussão de novo com você, quanto a anterior, deixemos para outra hora, parece que Afrodite precisa de você. – ele revirara o os olhos antes de abrir a porta do loft, segurando-a para Milo passar.

-Para mim parece bem terminada, considerando que “quem cala, consente”. Mas concordo, Dite não parecia nada bem, algo me diz que ele teve um problema parecido com o nosso. – ele seguiu para o carro, sem se preocupar se estava ou não sendo seguido.

-Se ele também seguir provérbios populares a fim de comandar a vida amorosa dele, então, ele deve ter problemas também. – Camus encerrou a conversa de forma sarcástica, entrando no carro e deixando o silêncio tomar conta. Ele não permitia conversas enquanto dirigia e ficou de certa forma satisfeito por Milo respeitar isso mesmo irritado com ele. Apesar de que, algo lhe dizia que “irritado” não era o melhor adjetivo para descrever como o loiro estava. Suspirou, tirando isso da cabeça pelo menos enquanto estava na estrada.

$-$---@.@

-Lembram do convidado especial que eu falei? Aqui está ele! – Afrodite anunciou no microfone assim que avistou Milo entrando no local.

Milo ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ter um dos refletores de luz nele, esperava ajudar de um ponto menos chamativo. Mesmo assim, agora não dava para voltar atrás e ele seguiu o que preferiu considerar outro pedido de Afrodite.

-Uhn, Milo? Não sei como esses dois são amigos... mas o Milo não vai cantar aquela porcaria que ele chama de música vai?

-Isso seria horrível, eu vou embora se for assim, o cara pode até ter uma voz decente, mas as letras...

Milo torceu o nariz para os comentários que pode distinguir ao se aproximar do amigo, aproveitou, então e falou o outro loiro:  
-Fãs simpáticos, esses seus...

-Eles são fiéis e tem um gosto bem especifico, Milo, querido, não tão fácil de agradar...

\- Se você for começar a concordar com eles sobre minhas letras pode esquecer minha ajuda com essa sua amnésia musical... – ele cruzou os braços.

-Milo, por favor, me desculpa, ta? Eu... eu briguei com o Vítor e saí de lá correndo sem nem pegar as partituras, não to com cabeça para lembrar das letras, na hora, pareceu uma boa saída aceitar essa apresentação para fugir dele....

-E por que queria fugir dele? Por acaso a briga ficou violenta? –ele não queria insinuar algo assim, sabia quão gentil Vitor era apesar de sua aparência intimidadora e trabalho perigoso.

-Não! nada assim, eu tava com medo dele terminar comigo...

Milo queria rir da ironia, mas uma voz na plateia chamou a atenção dos dois:

-Ei, só vão ficar aí batendo papo? Nós viemos aqui para ouvir música! – e um coro gritou concordando.

-Talvez você tenha alguma razão sobre meus fãs... – Afrodite comentou antes de continuar, agora, no microfone –Pessoal, agora que meu amigo aqui chegou, em respeito ao gosto musical de todos, vamos cantar alguns clássicos que gostamos e vocês poderão sugerir também...

-Isso mesmo, será um show interativo especialmente para vocês na boate Santuario**! –Milo tomara o microfone de Afrodite para falar e o outro precisou pegar o que um dos garçons que lá trabalhava já estendia do lado do palco. Olhou bem para o rapaz até ele se distanciar e voltar a servir mesas, a primeira, ironicamente, atendida por ele foi a qual Camus sentara e que agora tinha Vítor fazendo o mesmo. Isso lhe deu uma boa ideia.

-Para começar, vamos cantar uma das minhas favoritas e que estou certo de que Milo aprovara também.

O escorpiano seguira o olhar do amigo e mantinha uma expressão indecifrável ao manter-se observando. Afrodite sentia algo errado ali, mas achou melhor não perguntar, preferindo sussurrar o nome da canção no ouvido do outro. Milo sorriu de lado, felino e perigoso, antes de ir falar ao resto da bando o que tocar.

Afrodite começou sem esperar pela volta do outro ao centro do palco:

You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar  
When i met you  
Você estava trabalhando como garçonete num barzinho  
Quando te encontrei

 

Ele sorriu, divertindo-se ao se lembrar de como conhecera Milo. Numa de suas primeiras apresentações, num barzinho um pouco pior do que esse, no qual o loiro era garçom e preparava drinks de vez em quando e fazia qualquer outro serviço que lhe remunerasse e ajudasse na sua renda limitada de récem chegado na cidade. A fama de Afrodite era intensa num nível perturbador na época e ele era inexperiente naquilo, então, fora encurraldo muito facilmente pelos fãs no fim da performance. E fora Milo que, sem segundas intenções, o salvara.

Também foi ele quem cantou os próximos versos, agora já do seu lado: 

I picked you out, i shook you up and turned you around  
Turned you into someone new  
Eu te tirei disso, te joguei pra cima e te transformei  
Te transformei em uma nova pessoa

 

É claro que logo se tornaram amigos inseparáveis e fora Milo quem o ajudara naquela época confusa, solidificando sua confiança em si mesmo e em seu talento, além de ajuda-lo a não enlouquecer com a fama. E Afrodite era imensamente grato por isso. Porem, isso não o impediu de interromper o outro e cantar a próxima parte:

Now five years later on you're got the world at your feet  
Success has been so easy for you  
But don't forget it's me who put you where you are now  
And i can put you back down too  
Agora cinco anos mais tarde você tem o mundo a seus pés  
O sucesso tem sido tão fácil para você  
Mas não se esqueça que fui eu quem te colocou onde você está agora  
E posso te colocar para baixo de novo

 

Num dia qualquer, no qual Milo o ajudava a fazer compras numa loja reservada só para os dois, de alguma forma, terminaram cantando juntos e se divertiram muito. Foi naquele momento que Afrodite sugeriu que Milo também se tornasse cantor, chegando a apresenta-lo à seu agente e produtor. E assim, nasceu uma nova estrela no mundo da música.

Tinham estilos bastante diferentes, porém o talento deles era indiscutível e as vozes casaram deliciosamente ao cantarem juntas:

Don't, don't you want me  
You know i can't believe it when i hear that you won't see me  
Don't, don't you want me  
You know i don't believe you when you say that you don't need me  
It's much too late to find, you think you've changed your mind  
You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry  
Não, você não me quer?  
Você sabe que não consigo acreditar quando ouço que você não irá me ver  
Não, você não me quer?  
Você sabe que não acredito em você quando você diz que não precisa de mim  
É tarde demais para descobrir você acha que mudou de opinião  
Seria melhor mudá-la de volta ou ambos ficaremos magoados

 

Cantaram olhando para a plateia e, mais especificamente, para uma mesa lá no fundo, em que se sentavam duas pessoas com quem, há algumas horas estavam beijando e depois, brigando. Eles destoavam claramente do ambiente e, somente Vítor tinha um motivo plausível para ali estar: era o responsável pela segurança de Afrodite, profissionalmente falando. Possuindo um cargo relativamente alto na policia, a custa de muito trabalho que lhe rendera o temido apelido de “Máscara da Morte”, precisava cuidar de casos tais como proteção de pessoas importantes. Já Camus, respeitável médico, cientista e pesquisador, se reconhecido em tal local, levantaria um sem número de perguntas.

Considerando tudo isso, a briga e quase ultimato não pareciam mais tão surpreendentes. Na verdade, era incrível como pessoas trabalhando em campos tão diferentes pudessem ter se interessado e partido para um relacionamento umas com as outras. O coração podia ser tão estranho, ás vezes...

Olhando um para o outro agora, Milo iniciou, cantando o primeiro o verso, seguido por Afrodite com o segundo e assim por diante:

Don't you want me baby  
Don't you want me, oh  
Don't you want me baby  
Don't you want me, oh  
Você não me quer garota?  
Você não me quer oh  
Você não me quer garota?  
Você não me quer oh

 

Milo deu um passo a frente, indo mais para o centro, antes de começar a estrofe seguinte:

I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar  
That much is true  
But even i knew i'd find a much better place  
Either with or without you  
Eu estava trabalhando como uma garçonete num barzinho  
Até aí é verdade  
Mas mesmo assim eu sabia que encontraria um lugar muito melhor  
Com ou sem você

 

Por algum motivo, a letra o fez pensar em Camus, em como se conheceram. Foi pouco depois de Milo ficar famoso, logo após um série de shows seguidos para promove-lo ele perdera a voz, por tê-la forçado tanto, sem saber de como cuidar direito dela agora que a usava em excesso. Afrodite o ajudara mais uma vez, levando-o até um médico de sua confiança e que garantia ser muito discreto, já tendo cuidado do loiro algumas vezes, recomendado por um amigo em comum, Shaka. Qual não foi a surpresa de Milo ao se ver encantado ao pôr os olhos em Camus pela primeira vez.

Afrodite acompanhou Milo nos próximos versos, já que o escorpiano não parou ao percebê-lo começar a cantar:

The five years we have had have been such good times  
I still love you  
Os cinco anos que passamos juntos foram momentos tão maravilhosos  
Eu ainda te amo

 

Olhavam para a plateia sem realmente vê-la, a mente longe nos momentos felizes que passaram juntos de seus namorados. Afrodite, bem mais, pois estava com Vítor há mais tempo, desde que o conhecera numa festa reservada e cheia de pessoas em cargos importantes, a segurança do local sendo chefiada por Vítor sem impedi-lo de socializar com quem seu chefe sugeria. Afrodite só estava nesse meio por ser um recente sucesso que atingia as filhas de muitos ali e até alguns mais jovens e presentes na festa.

Milo seguiu sozinho, cantando o próximo verso enquanto repassava a briga que tivera com Camus mais cedo... Será que exagerara? Talvez os segredos do outro fossem delicados, possivelmente tanto quanto os seus eram...

Afrodite seguiu ao ver que Milo parara, pedido em pensamentos, passou um braço ao redor dos ombros em sinal de conforto e para despertá-lo, tentando ver o que o distraíra, seguiu o olhar até a Camus, suspirou, acabando por notar Vítor bem do lado, parecendo retornar o gesto para si. Lembrou-se da briga e de como, mais uma vez, ele discordara em levar a público o relacionamento dos dois, mas, dessa vez, o canceriano revelara o motivo: quando ele insinuara a situação para o chefe, este, discretamente, dera a entender que isso afetaria sua carreira e a promoção almejada por Vítor há anos. 

Entendia o quão importante aquilo era para o outro e o quanto se esforçara para chegar tão alto sem nenhum intermediário e por puro talento, inteligência e experiência adquirida. E, precisamente por isso, temia que o outro o deixasse, mesmo que Vítor concordasse que era injusta situação, ele também tendia a seguir fielmente as regras e admitir publicamente que namorava um homem, ainda mais um cantor pop quebrava um sem número de “regras”.

But now i think it's time i live my life on my own  
I guess it's just what i must do  
Mas agora eu acho que é hora de viver minha própria vida sozinha  
Acho que é exatamente o que devo fazer

 

Milo continuou sozinho, pois agora era Afrodite quem parecia desligado do mundo real.

Don't, don't you want me  
You know i can't believe it when i hear that you won't see me  
Não, você não me quer?  
Você sabe que não consigo acreditar quando ouço que você não irá me ver

 

Na mesa, os dois homens apenas observavam, sem saber que participavam dos pensamentos dos cantores, apesar de que sentiam, de certa forma, que a música –também- era para eles. Vítor, depois de passar uma mão pelos cabelos desarrumados, algo estranho nele, pois quando em serviço, estava sempre impecável, nem um fio fora do lugar devido ao gel; suspirou e disse:

-Ele tem um ponto... – e ao ver Camus, observá-lo confuso e com uma pergunta muda na face, explicou.-... A letra, isso que Milo acabou de cantar, eu concordo. Sabe, não importa o quão orgulhosos e cabeça-dura sejamos, em algum momento, vamos enlouquecer se ficarmos separados deles...

Sim, parte do motivo de brigarem tanto –obviamente, não fora a primeira vez, eles tinham algo relativamente conturbado, na verdade- era por isso, somente parecia difícil para duas pessoas tão auto-suficientes e racionais como os dois eram na maior parte do tempo, deixar isso de lado e expor sua parte vulnerável, além de admitirem que precisavam de outrem.

Antes que Camus pudesse falar algo, a voz de Afrodite se fez ouvir:

Don't, don't you want me  
You know i don't believe you when you say that you don't need me  
Não, você não me quer?  
Você sabe que não acredito em você quando você diz que não precisa de mim

 

-É... e por mais que pensássemos que nunca fôssemos nos apaixonar de verdade ou sentir essa necessidade tamanha por eles... aconteceu, não foi? – Camus falou antes que a voz de Milo e Afrodite unidas se destacassem e o impedissem de ser ouvido.

It's much too late to find, you think you've changed your mind  
You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry  
É tarde demais para descobrir você acha que mudou de opinião  
Seria melhor mudá-la de volta ou ambos ficaremos magoados

 

-Se é assim, Camus, o que acontece se eles estiverem falando sério sobre terminar e, depois da briga e implícito ultimato, nossas chances com eles acabaram?

-Eu não sei, não consigo mais imaginar como seria sem a voz irritante dele preenchendo a casa e sem ver o rosto sonolento dele toda manhã... Oh, o jeito meloso dele deve ser contagioso... – Camus fez uma careta.

-Você ta ouvindo as músicas dele demais, não ta?

-Não é como se eu tivesse escolha, ele vive cantarolando elas....

Observaram os cantores alternarem novamente, começando pelo loiro, nas estrofes seguintes:

Don't you want me baby  
Don't you want me, oh  
Don't you want me baby  
Don't you want me, oh  
Você não me quer garota?  
Você não me quer oh  
Você não me quer garota?  
Você não me quer oh

 

Don't you want me baby  
Don't you want me, oh  
Don't you want me baby  
Don't you want me, oh  
Você não me quer garota?  
Você não me quer oh  
Você não me quer garota?  
Você não me quer oh

 

Cantaram o ultimo verso em uníssono, sendo aplaudidos ferozmente em seguida:

Don't you want me baby  
Você não me quer garota?

 

-Eu tomei minha decisão e estou em paz com ela, e você? – Vítor disse, mas sem esperar resposta. Apenas ergueu-se e foi até o palco, subindo nele.

-Posso falar com você?- ele disse somente para os três ouvirem, porém, claramente com Afrodite.

O pisciano, boquiaberto, conseguiu apenas acenar em concordância com a cabeça, sendo levado para o fundo do palco. Deixado sozinho e querendo distrair a plateia dos dois, pergunta:

-Bem, pessoal, que músicas vocês sugerem? Já que nem todos tem o bom gosto de ouvir minhas músicas...- disse o fim sem o microfone, mas alto o suficiente para ser ouvido pelos que estavam perto do palco. Ouviu algumas, esperando por uma que tanto conhecera a letra quanto gostasse. Sorriu, essa parecia tão perfeita. – Temos uma vencedora! – e foi até a banda rapidamente, voltando em seguida.

Começou logo, querendo impedir os comentários que já nasciam em relação a conversa de Afrodite com o homem misterioso.

Don't know much about your life  
Don't know much about your world but  
Don't want to be alone tonight  
On this planet they call earth.  
Não sei muito sobre sua vida  
Não sei muito sobre seu mundo, mas  
Não quero ficar sozinha esta noite  
Neste planeta que chamam de Terra

 

Entretanto, ao começar a cantar, com as palavras deslizando por sua boca, tudo a preocupação pareceu desvanecer e ele se concentrou na letra, na voz e em Camus lá no fundo, olhou-o intensamente até o ruivo desviar os olhos, quebrando o momento.

Na outra ponta do palco, Afrodite e Vítor estavam entretidos demais um com o outro para ouvir Milo prosseguir cantando:

You don't know about my past  
And I don't have a future figured out  
And maybe this is going too fast  
And maybe it's not meant to last  
Você não sabe sobre meu passado  
E eu não tenho o futuro planejado  
E talvez isso esteja indo rápido demais  
E talvez não seja feito para durar

 

-Eu já te disse o quanto eu lutei para chegar onde estou...mas eu não disse o motivo real por detrás disso... Boa parte da minha família é ou já foi criminosa ou apenas vivia dependendo de outros. Eu não queria esse tipo de vida para mim e sempre me esforcei para, não apenas ser bem sucedido, mas também para não precisar dar satisfação a ninguém ou usar de meios sujos.- Afrodite apenas o olhava com os grandes orbes, uma mão cobrindo a boca entreaberta em surpresa.- Você sabe porque eu ganhei a fama de Máscara da Morte, não sabe? – como o loiro fez que não, ele prosseguiu- ão, ele prosseguiu- É porque dizem que eu tenho vários lados e personalidades quando interajo com os suspeitos, como se eu usasse uma “máscara” diferente para cada um a fim de prendê-lo e, uma vez que se cai no meu jogo, é como se já estivesse morto... Mas, eu nunca consegui fazer isso com você...

-Mesmo? Porque eu sempre soube ser manipulador e dissimulado ao ponto de induzir os outros a fazerem tudo o que eu queria, mas também não funciona com você... Sabe, desde o início, eu sempre soube quando você estava ou não sendo sincero, pois, quando o é seus olhos brilham...

-Brilham? – ele franziu o cenho, um pouco divertido.

-Isso, lembro desde que te vi pela primeira vez, eu observei como você conversava com osoutros, sempre pólido e parecendo interessado... Mas isso era só para agradar e porque seu chefe pedira, quando ficamos sozinhos, eu comecei a conversa ao invés do usual que devia ter sido você fazê-lo. E eu contei uma piada, junto com um comentário sarcástico e engraçado assim como eu percebi que você fazia e eu vi você rindo honestamente, sem estar esperando por isso, e seus olhos brilharam, então eu associei isso a você sendo sincero.

-Você é incrível, Afrodite. 

-Verdade.

\- Sabe... –ele voltou ao tom sério- eu acabei percebendo que eu já consegui, eu não preciso mais estar no topo para ser respeitado.... eu estou bem com minha posição atual, não interessa se um puxa-saco ou alguém que não se empenhou tanto ou até o fez e ninguém notou até agora vai ficar o cargo. Eu prefiro estar com você do que voltar àquela solidão... Mas tem de ser sério, por completo, ou seja, toda a baboseira de ir a público, conhecer os pais e tudo mais....

Afrodite riu, sem conseguir desfazer o sorriso depois.

-Acho que com um genro como você eles até podem começar a gostar da ideia de eu ser gay...

Rindo, Vítor segurou a mão de Afrodite, mas antes de andar, perguntou:

-Você estava sendo sincero quando disse que eu podia cantar?

-Sim, na verdade, eu acho sua voz deliciosa...

-Sério, Afrodite?- ele tentou parecer indiferente, escondendo o leve constrangimento, o loiro sempre o conseguia deixar sem jeito.

-Sim! Eu não posso mentir para você, esqueceu? – Isso inclui as mentiras sociais...

Vítor deu um leve sorriso e puxou o outro pela mão de volta até a frente do palco.

But what do you say to taking chances?  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or a hand to hold, or hell to pay  
What do you say?  
What do you say?  
Mas, o que você diz sobre correr riscos?  
O que você diz sobre pular de cabeça?  
E nunca saber se existe um chão firme lá embaixo?  
Ou uma mão para segurar, ou um inferno para enfrentar?  
O que você diz?  
O que você diz?

 

Camus suspirou, parecia que tudo terminara bem para Vítor e Afrodite. Levantou-se, conseguindo fixar o olhar em MIlo agora e seguiu até onde o outro cantava.

Quando estava bem perto, uma comoção na plateia desviou a atenção de todos para o casal- apesar da maioria não saber desse detalhe- Vítor arrancou-lhe o microfone, começando a cantar no seu tom grave e agradável:

I just want to start again  
Maybe you can show me how to try  
Maybe you could take me in  
Somewhere underneath your skin  
Eu só quero começar de novo  
Talvez você pudesse me mostrar como tentar  
Talvez você pudesse me acolher  
Em algum lugar embaixo da sua pele

 

Milo sente uma mão gelada tocar a sua e gentilmente conduzí-lo para fora do palco, não precisava olhar para saber quem era. Camus o levou até um canto mais calmo, próximo ao bar.

No palco, agora Afrodite acompanhava Vítor pela próxima estrofe, apoiando-o e dando-lhe confiança em cada palavra:

What do you say to taking chances?  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or a hand to hold, or hell to pay  
What do you say?  
What do you say?  
Mas, o que você diz sobre correr riscos?  
O que você diz sobre pular de cabeça?  
E nunca saber se existe um chão firme lá embaixo?  
Ou uma mão para segurar, ou um inferno para enfrentar?  
O que você diz?  
O que você diz?

 

-Fique em silêncio até eu terminar de me explicar, por favor? Já é algo difícil de falar para mim, é melhor se for de uma vez só... –ele respirou fundo.-...Há alguns anos eu fui ser professor-convidado numa faculdade russa e lá me apaixonei por uma atriz em ascenção, Natasha, ela tinha um filho adorável e nos dávamos muito bem até os tabloides sensacionalistas começarem a nos perseguir depois que um dos filmes dela foi lançado e estava no auge. Nós passamos a brigar quase diariamente até sair uma manchete com uma foto minha conversando com uma “mulher misteriosa” que, na verdade, era só o Shaka que estava me ajudando a organizar uma pequena festa para melhorar o clima tenso e ajuda-la a relaxar, mas ela nunca me deixou explicar tudo isso...

O silêncio envolveu os dois e apenas a voz distante de Afrodite podia ser ouvida:

And I had my heart beaten down  
But I always come back for more, yeah  
There's nothing but love to pull you up  
When you're lying down on the floor, yeah  
So talk to me, talk to me  
Like lovers do  
Yeah walk with me, walk with me  
Like lovers do  
Like lovers do  
E eu meu coração foi subjugado  
Mas eu sempre volto para mais, yeah  
Nada como o amor para te levantar  
Quando você está lá jogado no chão  
Então fale comigo,  
Fale comigo como amantes fazem  
Yeah, ande comigo,  
Ande comigo como amantes fazem  
Como amantes fazem

 

-Camus, eu entendo o que você quer dizer, mas não tem de ser do mesmo jeito conosco! Nós sabemos ser discretos e você sabe que eu não ligo ou acredito nos tabloides, pois muito do que está lá é mentira. Sem falar que podemos ter uma política de honestidade e perguntar ao outro se alguma manchete incomodar... Eu só prometi a mim mesmo depois que fugi de casa para essa cidade que eu teria um novo começo e que não deixaria nada me forçar a esconder quem eu sou de novo...

Nesse momento, o silêncio foi completo e os dois olharam para o palco em busca da razão pela falta de som, deparando-se com Vítor e Afrodite se beijando.

A mão livre do microfone de Vítor estava afundada firmemente nos cabelos loiros, segurando a cabeça no lugar, já Afrodite mantinha a sua presa no tecido da camisa preta do outro.

Camus viu o jeito que Milo olhava para a cena, um pouco de inveja e tristeza no rosto, até o momento se desfazer e os dois voltarem a cantar, juntos, dessa vez:

What do you say to taking chances?  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or a hand to hold, or hell to pay  
What do you say?  
What do you say?  
Mas, o que você diz sobre correr riscos?  
O que você diz sobre pular de cabeça?  
E nunca saber se existe um chão firme lá embaixo?  
Ou uma mão para segurar, ou um inferno para enfrentar?  
O que você diz?  
O que você diz?

 

-Eu não estou pedindo para ficarmos escondidos… eu só nunca gostei de chamar tanto a atenção para minha vida pessoal, pois, para mim, ela interessa apenas a nós dois... Eu cedo no quesito de irmos a público, mas ainda quero discrição, não ficar escondido, mas também não tão a mostra... O que me diz? Ainda quer ser “nós”, nesses termos?

-Eu posso viver com isso...

A canção era encerrado por Afrodite no palco:

Don't know much about your life,  
Don't know much about your world  
Não sei muito da sua vida  
Não sei muito sobre seu mundo

 

Sorrindo, ele esperou o fim das palmas e o silêncio e atenção de todos retornarem a si para dizer:

-Muitos devem estar se perguntando, então, vamos acabar com o suspense de uma vez! Meus fãs, com exclusividade, eu apresento a vocês meu namorado, Vítor Amore!- o sorriso do italiano diminuiu consideravelmente, tornando-se amarelo devido a menção ao seu sobrenome que detestava, mas preferiu ignorar por hora.

-Esperem! Essa notícia vai perder a exclusividade agora! Eu também quero apresentar meu namorado, Camus!

Pronto, estava feito e não sabiam onde isso os levaria, mas sentiam que seria divertido descobrir. Juntos.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> *Sim, o premio de música internacional, não consegui pensar em outro e achei que seria divertido colocar isso.  
> **Eu sei que é cliché, no universe de fics A.U de CDZ e acho que por isso mesmo precisei colocar esse nome.


End file.
